<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чужие губы by stuffcobbsays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090347">Чужие губы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays'>stuffcobbsays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gangbang, M/M, Post-Hogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Любопытство привело его в тот вечер в тот бар к тому знакомому профилю, и когда Малфой улыбнулся лениво и сыто, когда в его глазах блеснул знакомый голод, когда он предложил уйти – любопытство Гарри сказало «да».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чужие губы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пар крупными каплями оседает на стекле. Рев воды, разбивающейся о плитку пола, заглушает лихорадочное биение сердце. Он сжимает кулаки, так, что ногти впиваются в ладони, смотрит на поток горячей воды и не может сделать шаг вперед.</p><p>Под воду, которая смоет с него все следы. Всю грязь, засохшую пятнами на теле, застрявшую под ногтями, заползшую внутрь, сделавшую его таким. Грязным.</p><p>
  <i>(жесткая ладонь зажимает его рот, пальцы скребут по шершавой стене, с каждым толчком тело словно разрывает надвое, чужие губы у его уха)</i>
</p><p>Ему просто было любопытно. Вот почему он никому не расскажет о том, что произошло – ему было любопытно. Любопытство привело его в тот вечер в тот бар к тому знакомому профилю, и когда Малфой улыбнулся лениво и сыто, когда в его глазах блеснул знакомый голод, когда он предложил уйти – любопытство Гарри сказало «да».</p><p>«Да» – когда Малфой взял его за руку и повел за собой к выходу.</p><p>«Да» – когда они оказались в каком-то богом забытом переулке, надежно скрытые мусорными баками.</p><p>«Да» – когда Малфой сжал зубы на самом чувствительном месте сразу под ухом, и Гарри задышал чаще.</p><p>Он даже не увидел, что их ждали.</p><p>
  <i>(грязь впивается в ладони и колени, чья-то рука сжимает волосы в кулаке, пальцы стискивают челюсть, кто-то заставляет его открыть рот, кто-то шепчет, какой он послушный, на все готовый, какой красивый, он давится, когда член заполняет его рот, старательно дышит носом)</i>
</p><p>Вода слишком горячая, обжигает даже через одежду, но сейчас ему нужна боль. Очень нужна. Он выпутывается из разодранной рубашки, швыряет ее на пол и рычит от боли, когда вода жгучей плетью обрушивается на спину. Он чувствует каждый синяк, оставленный чужими жесткими пальцами на бедрах, каждый след укуса на шее. Вода закручивается воронкой, окрашивается красно-серым, исчезает в водостоке, пока он пытается отскрести всю эту грязь.</p><p>
  <i>(третий позади, вбивается в него, заставляя кричать, заставляя хрипеть, когда член входит в горло, и чьи-то острые зубы сжимаются на его шее, оставляя метку, оставляя клеймо, и ему нравится, ему так нравится)</i>
</p><p>Он выходит из душа, стараясь не шуметь, хотя Рона вряд ли можно разбудить и пальбой из пушек – громкий храп отчетливо слышен даже за закрытой дверью. Он с головой накрывается одеялом, обнимает себя руками в темноте, и вместо знакомого шума никогда не засыпающего города слышит эхо шепота – </p><p>
  <i>какой послушный, на все готовый. какой красивый.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>